Prismegon (Ultraman Oculus Continuity)
Prismegon is a Kaiju from the Ultraman Oculus Series. It is a combination of Pris-ma and Namegon. History After multiple failed attempts to defeat Ultraman Oculus, Darus Lax came up with new plan. Instead of sending one monster at a time he decided to create a super powerful Kaiju from two kaiju the Ultra had trouble with Namegon and Pris-ma with him as the host of the deadly combo. Prismegon first appeared in the city where he began to wreck havoc, Dan immediately transformed into Oculus and began the fight. Oculus didn't stand a chance in dual sight, so he turned into Triclops sight in order to zip around the beast noticing it wasn't very mobile, despite being able hit the beast at multiple places at once the monsters abilities stopped him in his tracks. Oculus then used Blind sight but was unable to do anything to the monster. Oculus used his last remaining form Cyclops sight in an attempt to over power the monster but it was unaffected and defeated Oculus, then retreating for the moment. Later Darus would once again turn into Prismegon and again destroy the city, Dan turned into Oculus. But the fight went the same as last time as Oculus was defeated with ease once again. In an attempt to save the city Oculus turned into Triclops sight and teleported them to the mountains, there Oculus and Dan sound a large Katana in the ground, knowing he had no other choice the Ultra grab the blade and slashed the monster but unlike his other attacks this had an affect. The sword glowed an turned into the NEXT Slasher( Just a normal Katana) and Oculus turned into Oculus NEXT sight and began slash the monster and finished him off the his finisher the Oculus NEXT Oblivion, destroying the monster but not Darus. Powers and Abilities * Rainbow Eye Fire: Prismegon can fire a rainbow colored beam from his eyes or any part of his body. * Matter Dissolving gas: By releasing a thick yellow gas from it's mouth it can dissolve any object. * Light Control: Prismegon can control light, capable of confusing or tricking its opponents into falling for its illusion control. * Tractor beam: From the center crystal object on the front of its body, Prismegon can fire a yellow chain-like Tractor Beam to ensnare matter for consumption. * Vapor Travel: Pris-Ma can travel by vapor, such as clouds and fog. * Color Missile: Prismegon can fire missile like balls of light as his opponents. * Slime tactic: When an opponent hits Prismegon he can automatically release slime from his skin to trap or slow down the opponent. * Dark Heart Wave: There is a dark colored sphere in Prismegon's chest( Where Darus Lax is) that fire a powerful beam of energy. Trivia * First fusion kaiju in Ultraman Oculus * Darus chose Namegon due to his slime abilities and resistance. * Darus chose Pris-ma due to all of his light abilities. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Fusion Kaiju Category:Ultraman Oculus Continuity